Wandering Mother Base Soldiers
right|thumb|300px|A wandering Mother Base soldier, 1984. Former soldiers of the Militaires Sans Frontières continued to wander various battlefields, after disbanding in the wake of Mother Base's destruction. There were ten male soldiers, codenamed Komodo Dragon, Jackal, Parrot, Falcon, Ostrich, Raven, Eagle Ray, Viper, Elephant, and Rat. Overview The soldiers had been members of the mercenary group Militaires Sans Frontières and had been off-site when Mother Base was destroyed by XOF in March 1975.Metal Gear Solid V: The Phantom Pain, Kojima Productions (2015). Benedict "Kazuhira" Miller: That's the target. I remember him... he was off base nine years ago. Bring 'em home, Boss!Metal Gear Solid V: The Phantom Pain, Kojima Productions (2015). Benedict "Kazuhira" Miller: One of the guys out on a mission at the time... He's fallen a long way from the glory days... But... Will he come back to us? After the attack, they scattered but still continued to walk the battlefields. In 1984, the solders were individually encountered by Venom Snake in both Afghanistan and Africa. Kazuhira Miller recognized them from the old Mother Base, and had Snake bring them "home" to the new Mother Base of MSF's successors, Diamond Dogs.Metal Gear Solid V: The Phantom Pain, Kojima Productions (2015). Kazuhira Miller: That's the target. Is that... one of our men from nine years ago...? Bring 'em home, Boss! By this time, the soldiers had begun exhibiting erratic behavior, with Snake having to extract them by force. Upon being brought over to the new Mother Base, the members were presented with Service Cross medals. The soldiers each carried memento photographs from their time in MSF, which Snake later showed to an "amnesiac" Paz Ortega Andrade on Mother Base. Behind the scenes The Wandering Mother Base Soldiers are featured in the similarly named series of side ops in Metal Gear Solid V: The Phantom Pain. They share the same character animations as the Parasite Unit and Puppet soldiers, staggering as they walk and flailing their arms awkwardly when they run. While they will usually flee from Snake, getting to close to them causes them to strike with a swatting motion, which instantly knocks Snake to the floor and leaves him on the brink of unconsciousness. The completion of these 10 side ops award the player with the Memento Photos, which can be shown to Paz on Mother Base. The first letters of the Wandering Mother Base Soldiers acts as an Easter egg as they spell out "KJP FOREVER", meaning "Kojima Productions Forever." The model used for the Wandering Mother Base Soldiers is an updated version of the Militaires Sans Frontieres soldier model first seen in Metal Gear Solid V: Ground Zeroes, being dirtied and with the MSF logo etched on the back of the body armor. The character Mosquito, who is encountered later in one of the game's main chapters, shares a similar backstory to the Wandering Mother Base Soldiers, and he and his team share models with the Wandering Mother Base Staff. The Wandering Mother Base Soldiers are briefly alluded to in the beginning of Metal Gear Survive. When Goodluck is reviewing a checkboard containing the various MSF members, seven of the Wandering Mother Base soldiers are shown with an "MIA" next to their names while the other three aren't. Also, their names contain modifiers unlike in The Phantom Pain. Like in The Phantom Pain, the first letters in the animal portion of their codenames spell out "KJP FOREVER." In addition, if the player chooses the bad ending of Survive by leaving their comrades to be killed by the Lord of Dust by entering the wormhole instead of helping them, the Captain will wake up in Afghanistan in full MSF attire and pick up a memento photograph. The Captain then staggers as they start walking aimlessly in the desert, implying that they became a Wandering Mother Base soldier. However, the roar of the Lord of Dust being heard shortly afterward implies that it was transported to Afghanistan. Also, the "Dead Dogs" nameplate featuring a Wanderer crystal, implies that the Captain will infect the Diamond Dogs upon being rescued. Stats Though these types of soldiers do receive the Service Cross upon joining Diamond Dogs (hence the *s), only their base stats are used in this section. Gameplay Wandering Mother Base Soldiers are usually found in areas of the map where there are little to no signs of man-made housing. Once inside the circle in which the mission takes place, the player can attempt to locate the soldiers. Because the soldiers are seldom in plain sight, it is recommended to bring DD since he can spot the wanderers before the player. Should the wandering soldiers see the player, they will attack and/or flee erratically until they believe they are far away from the player (usually at sniping range). Bringing a sniper rifle to score an easy headshot is also recommended here, as the wandering soldiers are seemingly immune to tranquilizers unless shot in the head. The easiest way to deal with them is to play the Love Deterrence tape or the Paz Humming tape through the iDroid Speaker which will cause them to peaceful approach the player, or wearing a cardboard box. An even easier method to defeat them is to just order Quiet to shoot them with a non-lethal weapon. Grabbing hold and interrogating them will make them recognize Big Boss, as will the cardboard box method, though CQC can be more difficult to pull off than other options at the player's disposal. Notes and references See also *Mosquito Category:The Phantom Pain Characters Category:Mercenary Category:Militaires Sans Frontières Category:Diamond Dogs